


It Is Lies

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, actually unhealthy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: Nothing is wrong!in which the author has fun with exclamation points and acrostic poems
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 3





	It Is Lies

**Author's Note:**

> cw for: neglect of mental health, gaslighting, victim blaming  
> if you had a hard time listening to MAG 177 (the Bad Therapists Domain), you'd be better off skipping this one. take care of yourself please 💚

**P** roblems are—  
**L** ong gone! Nothing is wrong here!  
**E** ven if there were issues (there are none),  
you would have them  
**A** ll under control! You are capable of dealing  
with anything you could throw at yourself!  
**S** o why would you need help?  
**E** ventually you will stop being lazy, will stop  
blaming your shortcomings on silly things  
like anxiety or PTSD!  
**H** indsight will show how much was in your  
head once you  
**E** nd this self pity! You have been  
**L** ying to yourself and everyone else! Stop  
these  
**P** itiful excuses: nothing is wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if the formatting didn't look right on your device—I did it based on my phone so hopefully it'll be fine, but my phone also has a really wide screen.


End file.
